A Blazing Angel
by Stuffwell359
Summary: Luigi's brother Mario was murdered by Bowser, and now Luigi is attending his funeral, not sure whether or not he can take much more of it any longer. When Luigi goes home from the funeral, however, he sees a celestial being from the star road in his room that has come to help him avenge his brother. Will they succeed in overthrowing the King of Koopas?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I can't believe he's gone. My own brother, decimated by the hands of Bowser. It feels unreal actually, knowing that your own flesh and blood will never come back, but I just can't shake the pestering feeling away. As the rain pelted against my skin, soaked and dripping with clear, droplets of rain, I watched as my brother's bright, red casket lowered into the soiled, wet earth below; fitting just barely into a deep, rectangular ditch dug out just for him. The smell of death fumed into my nostrils, every second filled with the gripping grasp of death. Everyone around me, donned in the deepest of blacks, encircled the makeshift tomb. Princess Peach weeped solemnly, trying her best to keep her composure. I, on the other hand, am not shedding a single tear from my dried out eyes, paralyzed with fear. The fear that is unknowing, the fear that is the future flying farther and farther away from my eyes stretching out to visualize it. I teared my eyes away, they couldn't bear to watch this horror anymore. I guess that the casket is now lowered completely into the ground. The jarring sound of shovels piercing their way through the soft grass rattled in my delicate ears. Each time those shovels stole a slice of the earth and slipped it into my brother's new home below sent shivers down my spine. My stomach churned and felt as if gravity lifted it upwards into space, it rumbled with a crisp popping sound following shortly after. I don't think my body can withstand the pressure anymore. The pressure of my brother dying in front my very eyes, the only fate of the Mushroom Kingdom defeated before me.

That menacing laugh, I'll never forget it, echoed throughout the castle, which froze my whole body like an iceball pelted me several times over. I could still see it happening, clearer than glass shimmering in the sunlight, my own brother being ripped open by Bowser's silver, elongated claws protuding from his ginormous hands. Reality slapped me in the face, waking me up from my flashback vision pulling me back into that dreadful moment.

I glanced over to our friends buried within a group of various toads and other species, their eyes drowning in their own tears filled with agonizing sorrow. Even when they're armed with hefty hankerchiefs, those bullets of tears still effortlessly streaked down their gloomy faces. I clutched my chest, a sudden jolt of pain erupting from beneath the thin skin. My heart can't beat any longer, the slow, rhythmic metronome inside nearly threw itself into reverse. Ever so slowly, my heart withered away, the melancholy mutilated my heart protecting the happiness inside. In short, my heart was crushed; it was defeated by the sadness deprivating my heart of it's daily ecstasy. The ecstasy being pure, relentless joy bursting through my veins coming from my most fragile organ. The joy eminated from one thing only; that vital piece to my puzzle of life, Mario. My mind swooned over the very thought of my brother's perishing, I began to feel tingling between my fingertips. Something was definitely not right. My eyes darted around the grass plain filled with graves and tombstones. They tried to focus on one of my friends to capture their attention somehow. Their efforts were futile and small, because the world crumbled beneath me anyway- despite my efforts to prevent it fron happening- and my legs trembled like an earthquake. Now my eyes felt as if they were blinds being closed, sheltering the window from the sweltering, relentless sunlight. I felt my body pound against the grass drowned by the tears of the dark, ominous clouds. Nothing worked anymore: my legs, arms, head, eyes, and basically everything eles failed to move a single centimeter. My mind faded away into blinding darkness, pushing my thoughts into the deepest, darkest recesses of my fragile mind.

_"Mario, will I finally see you again?" _

_"Yes..." _

_"Mario?!..."_

_"..."_

_Mario?..."_

_"..."_

_"Mario!" _

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

My body rocketed to an upright position, beads of sweat poured down my forehead glazed with rain droplets. Thoughts thoroughly raced through my mind, going around for at least three laps or so. My breathing kicked out with rapid bursts of air for several minutes, until it finally slowed into heavy inhales and exhales. Hundreds of thoughts flowed through my mind, thus causing me to be completely unaware that the atmosphere felt awry. I slowly stood up from the ground, a sudden blood rush bobbing and weaving in my head. This almost made me fall over, if I hadn't shaken my head that is. Taking in my surroundings, I noticed that everyone at the funeral disappeared; a single soul couldn't be found for miles except for one. A soul that resembled pure madness, and repetitive plan usage. The tall, broad figure that stood before me, shrouded by dense fog rolling around the graveyard, glared at me with tense eyes. I can't believe this psycho decided to show his face to me after he killed my brother.

"Bowser..." I muttered under my breath.

"I'm coming for you next..." Bowser cooed as he faded away into the thick, dense fog. A faint, malicious laughter echoed in the distance.

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see ya guys next time :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"Am I dreaming? Did I really just see Bowser, threatening to kill me off next?"_ I pushed away the thought, and trudged down a wet, stone path out of the graveyard. I felt tired and exhausted from passing out during the funeral. I guess I just wasn't able to handle it all. Even now my mind still bangs around inside my head like it's trying to break out of a prison or something. The only thing I want now is some well needed rest in my warm, cozy bed, covered by my favorite green blanket. My legs automatically moved forward, as if I was a robot commanded with coordinates headed straight for home, in fact I wasn't too far from home now. Just a few more blocks to go and I'll be inside my dry house, away from this rain penetrating my already drenched clothes. The house that my brother and I lived in appears to be the only 'normal' house in the whole Mushroom Kingdom, because every other house, big or small, has a large mushroom roof over their heads. The mushroom roofs come in different arrays of colors: some are red and white, blue and yellow, green and purple, and so on. There are a few citizens who prefer large, tall mushroom houses, since they have larger families, but I have a smaller house because it was only my brother and I living in it.

I finally reached my front door to the house, wedged inbetween two other mushroom houses. We used to have a private home, secluded in a forest, but we had to sell that because business became slow one year. Now we live with the commonfolk, which is something my brother and I had to get accustomed to. Thank goodness this house was custom built to look like an exact replica of our other one, I couldn't imagine living in any other house than that one. Especially since it holds precious memories of my brother. I felt one of the golden doorknob sticking out of the dark green, wooden double doors. At least something was the same. Twisting it to the left, I opened the door and immediately smelled the leftover pasta Mario forgot on the circular, wooden table in the middle of the room. It almost caused me to burst into tears. Mario was even nice enough to leave the furnace on, probably wanting to start a fire. I quickly walked over to it and shut the black, metal door. I whiffed my hand through the air several times to help the smokw dissipate from my vision and my nostrils. Once my nose thanked me with a nice inhale of fresh air, I walked inside pur bedroom. Mario's red covers were unmade, with pajamas from last night still lying on the wooden plank floorboards. I sat on the edge of Mario's bed, closed my eyes, intending on pondering what I should do for the rest of the day, but a vision of that unforgetful moment passed through my mind instead.

**-Flashback-**

_"Mario!" I screamed as Bowser clutched Mario deep within his grasp. He raised him into the air, squeezing Mario so thight that no air could come into his desperate lungs. Then, as if he was some lightweight object, Bowser threw him into the air and rammed his claws into Mario's torso. Another shriek escaped his lips, and Bowser threw him to the floor. I ran up to Mario, shouting his name with all the power my lungs could invest in me. His eyes were half open, with his mouth ajar slightly. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. In mere seconds, my brother withered before my very eyes, without being able to say a single word. I kept calling him, shaking him, doing absolutely anything in my mind that could possibly bring him back, but nothing worked. I immediately took Mario's body and ran so fast my legs felt like they were being crushed. And that was it, I called 911 and people came to take his body away from me._

**-Back to reality-**

_"That's the last thing I wanted to remember right now...maybe I should write it in my diary, since that moment is important in my life. No matter how heartwrenching it appears to be." _

With my thoughts satisfied of their hunger, I shot up from Mario's bed and over to the hidden entrance leading to the basement. A few floorboards squeaked on the way there, despite the few steps I took to actually get there. The sound nearly gave me a heart attack, I really have to get those fixed. Squeaky floorboards aside, the basement called me down to its dank, dark depths. Jumping high in the air, and being careful not to hit my head on the ceiling, I grounpounded into the secret square of floorboard. It flipped a few times, allowing me access to the dimly lit basement. The only light in the room being a small lantern on my wooden desk cluttered with papers and my diary, which is my most secret possesion. I slowly walked over to my desk, grazing my white gloved fingertips along the grey cement walls. Now sitting down in my chair, I grabbed my pen and opened up my diary to write. But, something felt off, a cool chill collided with my body, sending several shocks to my spine. I felt afraid all over again, not to mention paranoid.

"W-Who's there?!" I asked, alert and alarmed, shooting up from my chair before turning around. No one was behind me. This frightened me even further. "Is this some kind of joke?" I asked again, expecting an answer this time. Just then, a beaming white light shone down through the basement ceiling. A faint white circle encompassing the cylinder of light shining down before me. "What...is...this?" I asked myself as feet began to poke through the ceiling, brown shoes familiar to my eyes. Next came a reflective black, slowly traveling down inside the white light. As time passed, two white dots, along with burning red gloves burst into my view. The gloves were ablazed with red fire. Red sleeves followed both gloves, and finally an apricot colored face. A glistening black moustache plastered onto the face struck a familiar feeling into my very soul. Angelic red wings sprouted from his back, blazing with burning hot flames. "Mario..." I muttered out of shock and awe.

Mario floated down the rest of the way, hovering gently over the cold cement floor. "Luigi, I know I have alot of explaining to do, but first things first, Geno allowed me to see you again after pleading with him several times. I've been up in the Star Road, watching you, Luigi. And now, I'm finally able to see you again..."

"Thank the stars you're back Mario..." I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him, but I felt nothing but air. "What the?" I continued to wave my arms through his body, they passed through him as if he was a ghost. As if he wasn't really there.

"I'm sorry, Luigi...I'm an angel now... you can't touch me. I'm sorry..." Mario had tears building up in his eyes, and so did I.

"I should've known, the wings, the different clothes, and you beeing surrounded by blazing flames. It all makes sense... you really are a blazing angel aren't you?" I chuckled slightly.

Mario laughed as well, "Yeah, I guess I am, seeing as I'm literally on fire at the moment," he laughed again, "Luigi, I didn't just come here to see you, I came here to help you."

"What for?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

"To get revenge on Bowser, he needs to be punished for what he did to me, and what he did to you," Mario said.

I gave him a grin, bloodlust gleaning in my eyes, "It's about time."

**AN: Alright, chapter 2 is done, hope you guys are enjoying this, and I'll see where this story will go from here. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Swearing is in this chapter, reader discretion is advised :) **

Chapter 3

"Luigi, I'd love to stay, but I have to go now, I can only stay for a short amount of time," Mario admitted, his eyes dim with melancholy.

"But, Mario...I want you to stay here, with me..." I couldn't believe what was happening, Mario was leaving me, again!

"Please, Mario...please stay..." I continued to plead and beg, but Mario rose up slowly, waving goodbye to me.

"I'll always be watching you, Luigi. I'll protect you no matter what," Mario reassured and disappeared right in front of me. Tears welled up in my eyes, I couldn't hold them back any longer. They poured down my face, one by one, relentlessly dropping to the floor. I quickly wiped them away and tried to regain my composure. It was getting late, but I really needed to tell someone that I saw Mario. Maybe Peach would believe me, yeah, she'll definitely believe me. But, I'll have to tell her in the morning because I'm exhausted, a funeral and seeing my brother all in one day really take a lot out of a plumber. I jumped through the flipping secret door up to our room and crashed onto my bottom bunk bed. Sleep came to me very easily that night, exhaustion really helps with that.

**-The Next Day- **

This is it, the moment I've been waiting for. I've been standing by the castle entrance for at least 10 minutes just rehearsing what I would say, and if I should say it at all. After thinking it through one more time, I finally walked through the castle entrance. The castle looked empty at usual, with its sky blue walls adorned with fluffy, white clouds. Only one thing felt amiss, there was no Princess Peach to be found anywhere. I looked everywhere, even in her chambers, but I found her staring out a window in a long, hallway. The place where Bowser nearly killed Mario with the Star Rod some time ago. As I made my way to the princess, I felt my shoes press against the deep, red carpet stretched along the hallway. She still hasn't noticed me yet. Surprisingly, a sudden jolt of fear kept me from moving any further, a fear of her not believing me. But I decided to take a risk, and walked up to her. My fingers timidly tapped her shoulder; she turned around slowly, it wasn't long until her eyes met mine. Her eyes were quite shy and didn't say a single word to mine, leaving our mouths to do the dirty work.

"Peach...I..." the words refused to release themselves from my mouth.

Peach tilted her her to the side slightly and raised her brow, "Luigi, do you have something to say?"

My eyes fell to the carpet, and seemed to be glued there for an eternity until I finally mustered up the courage to speak. "Yes, Peach I saw Mario last night. He came to me as an angel."

She peered into my soul with half closed eyelids, her brows cringed. "What? That's impossible..."

"It's true!" I shouted, my fingers purple from being clutched tightly within my fists.

"Was it a dream, Luigi?" she asked, still calm as ever.

"No...it was real, he told me he would help me get revenge on Bowser," I replied, calmness overtaking my mind.

She gently put her soft, gloved hands on my shoulders, "Luigi, that sounds absolutely ridiculous...I'd love to believe you but...it just sounds completely unnatural," she turned away, "I'm sorry...but I just can't deal with this right now," I watched as she brushed past me, and walked out the door.

_"How could she not believe me? What's going on here? Damnit...damnit all to Dark Land. Why didn't you fucking believe me you bitch!" _My emotions fractured my fragile mind and exploded. They buzzed around, free, without a care in the world. Anger, frustration, and rage were all on a team against my other emotions, and they won by a long shot. I screamed out as an insane adrenaline rush flowed through my veins, controlling every aspect of my body. I lashed out against the several bushes of flowers alongside the wall. My hands gnawed off every little petal, whether it was pink or yellow, and ripped the flowers of their true beauty. I couldn't stop myself. The hands were controlling themselves until they grasped a candelabrum, which held several lit candles. The flames licked the wax, slowly sucking out the life of the wick keeping it alight. They raised the candelabrum high in the air, and I felt my hands thrusting forward as if their intention was to light the bushes on fire. I couldn't let that happen, so I fought with my own two hands, turned evil by my powerful, mind blowing emotions. The candelabrum lowered further to the floor. I was winning, at this rate I could prevent this stupefying madness. Before I nearly had my hands under control it rose again, tipping towards the floor ever so slightly. A spark floated above the floor, swaying back and forth, inching its way to the floor. The spark sizzled against the red carpet, and ignited into a large, burning flame. I stepped back and covered my face from the searing heat piercing my skin like hundreds of needles. The flame hovered above the red carpet now, almost unnaturally. I relinquished my hands from my face and gazed at the familiar enemy before me. It had black, wavy eyes with oval white centers. Not to mention a mouth capable of spitting fireballs. I know who this guy is, but why would he be here?

"Fryguy?" I asked, bewildered by the random encounter.

"Ssssss, that's right plumber. I wasn't planning on being caught so easssssily, but I guess I just have one extra fish to fry!" Fryguy spitted out a few fireballs aimed at me, but I quickly dodged them all by bending in very odd positions.

"You were pretty lucky, but this time I won't misssss!" he hissed and sent out more fireballs at me, which were a lot faster than before. I managed to dodge a few, but I soon realized that they weren't aimed at me. Faster than I could unclog a drain,the red carpet burst into blazing flames.

"Yikes!" I shrieked, not knowing what to do. The only thing I could think of was escaping and making sure the princess was safe. I ran out of the room, dodging fireballs and flames along the way. There had to be some way I could contain this fire.

"Sssss, hahaha! Run, plumber, run! I'm glad Bowser sent me to spy on this idiot...it's an easy way to please the king!" Fryguy laughed maniacally and merged with the flames spreading across the hallway, thus causing them to spread wider and faster.

"Mario! I need your help!" I yelled at the ceiling while I frantically ran all over the castle searching for the princess. Mario, the blazing angel, immediately rushed to my aid. "Mario! I need to extinguish the flames in the hallway on the second floor while I look for Peach!" he nodded and flew over to the scene while I continued my search. The search was hopeless, the princess didn't turn up in several places that I checked, but at least the sound of fire somehow died down. I wonder how Mario did it? At this point, I didn't care and headed over to the long hallway. I vigorously opened the doors and found the hallway covered in black, powdered soot. But at least there was no fire to be seen. I saw Mario chatting with Peach down the hallway, and swiftly made my way towards them. "Mario? What happened?" I asked.

He turned around, hovering above the floor. "I extinguished the raging flames, Luigi. And, I even saved the princess too," he gave me a light smile letting me know everything was alright.

My mouth dropped down to the soot covered floor. "B-but...how?" I asked, still in shock.

"Doesn't matter, somebody owes you an apology," he gestured for Peach to confront me. I watched her carefully approach me, her eyes filled with guilt.

"I'm sorry for not believing you earlier, Luigi," she said, giving me a forgiving smile I can never get angry at.

"It's alright, Peach, what I said was hard to believe. So I guess you had every right to act the way you did," I replied, giving her a warm, comforting smile back.

Mario flew in between us and interrupted, "I'd love for us to just stay here and apologize forever, but Bowser knows were up to something. Fryguy wasn't here for no random reason, you know. I suggest we make haste to Bowser's castle immediately, before he has time to stop us in our tracks."

"Mario's right, Peach. We have to go now, so make sure to get this place patched up and Mario and I will be back before you can say pasta ravioli," I assured her, knowing she always understands these situations.

"Pasta ravi-" she began to say.

"Don't even try it..." I warned. "Alright, let's go Mario!"

"Oke doke! Call me when you need me!" Mario shouted as he floated back up to the Star Road.

"Right..." I muttered while leaving the hallway, and out of Peach's castle. "I got a long battle ahead of me..." I sighed and marched towards a hidden pipe that leads to Bowser's castle.

**AN: The extra "ssss" in Fryguys speech is him hissing.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I jumped into the green pipe in front of me, knowing all too well where I was going. Bowser's castle, a place no one dared to venture inside, a place only Mario and I can handle. Except Mario isn't here with me right now. The pipe led me to the backdoor into Bowser's castle, which is awesome since I avoided his whole valley filled with dangerous perils. Once inside, I immediately noticed Bowser did a little remodeling. Grey, stone walls were on both sides of the dimly lit hallway. Surprisingly no enemies as well. I walked down the empty hallway, blind as a bat, but happier than ever. No enemies at all means that I can just waltz inside his castle completely uninvited and unseen. My happiness soon faded to fear once I heard an evil laugh behind me. It took all the courage I could muster to turn around, now that I think about it, I shouldn't have turned around. A giant boo hiding its face while blushing slightly floated right behind me. I almost screamed, but covered my mouth so only a little whimper could be heard. The only thought that came to my mind was to run like hell, and that's exactly what I did. I ran forward groping the air so I wouldn't bump into anything since I was blind as a swooper. After a short amount of time, my hands smashed into something rock hard, and immediately felt around for a door knob or something. Within moments, my hands grasped a door knob and frantically turned and pulled it back, swinging the door open, and nearly cracking my head in the process. Nevertheless, I made it inside the castle. Although I finally made it inside, it wouldn't matter because I was already going to be dead. Bowser waited for me in the main foyer of the castle, tapping his foot impatiently. I shrieked, my hands magnetically being pulled to my pale cheeks. "W-what are you doing here? I thought you would be waiting in your throne room or something..." I stuttered, almost on the verge of wetting my pants.

"I just wanted to surprise you that's all, I knew you were coming anyway," he bluntly replied with a grin showing off his sharp fangs.

I backed up slightly, "Mario?!" I called out, praying he would show up.

"Oh, so you're going to rely on your brother, huh?" Bowser scoffed.

A bright light transcended from the ceiling, and averted Bowser's gaze. Down came the blazing angel, engulfed in wicked, red flames. I watched as the fear in Bowser's eyes grew more eminent. I'm glad the fear was actually there, now he has no chance of winning. A grin slowly crawls upon my mouth, it overcame the reality I once knew. The reality called losing. I won't lose to Bowser now that Mario's with me. "Hey, Mario! Show him what you got!" I yelled.

In a flash, he flicked his hand outward, and a sword ignited from his fingertips. The flames encircled the blade all the way to the tip. A fiery glow reflected in Mario's eyes as he flew faster than the speed of light towards Bowser. All he could do was brace for impact as Mario flew towards like a bullet bill shot out of a cannon. Mario's sword clashed with another metal substance, which were actually Bowser's claws. Bowser batted his sword away and tried to follow up with another swipe of his claws, but Mario gently swayed backward, dodging it effortlessly. Afterwards , Mario lifted his sword up high and flung it downwards with incredible force. Bowser lifted his claw, and metal clashed against metal yet again. They both held that position for awhile, each one struggling to hold their ground, except for Mario of course. He had the upper hand because he hovered above ground.

Once the long struggle finished, the two broke apart and began to swing with their claws and sword. Swing by swing, Bowser relentlessly kept on the offense as Mario dodged them by ducking and swerving his body left and right. He lost a lot of control, having to take several steps back due to dodging several claws lusting for his demise. They won't be killing Mario anytime soon though, because he's already dead. Bowser will realize it soon enough. Would you look at that, his claw passed right through him, surely now Bowser has realized the fatal mistake he made by facing Mario. His eyes widened with shock, but soon returned to normal. I wondered why. The answer came to me sooner than I expected, before I realized what happened, Bowser clutched me in his humongous hands.

"Mario! Help me!" I shrieked, frantically squirming to escape his tightening grasp.

Mario floated there in horror. "I can't do anything at the moment," he said. "I'm intangible, meaning I can't touch you at all. I'm sorry, Luigi, you'll have to get out of this on your own."

I kept screaming and struggling to break free, but none of my efforts prevailed. I stopped struggling, closing my eyes and focused on my thoughts. _"You killed my brother, but you're not going to kill me!"_

I opened my eyes again, except my strength returned to me, fueled by rage. I screamed at the top of my lungs while trying to break free. It was working; the grip slowly loosened. I was finally free, and better yet, ready to kick Bowser's ass. No longer will he be taking my brother's life, no longer will I stand behind the sidelines cowering in fear, I will fight. I take a few swift steps towards Bowser, and unleash my jump, uppercutting him underneath his snout and sending him flying as a bonus. As I returned to the ground, immediately dashing towards the plummeting Bowser, I prepared another attack. The green missile, I began charging it so it will be ready before Bowser hits the ground. I just hope it's a misfire. Shooting off towards Bowser with explosive speed, I prepared for impact. My green missile created an explosion as it hit Bowser, a slight sensation of pain flow through due to the incredible force of the impact. But it was so worth it. Bowser flew towards the wall, and I skidded across the ground, overall it was a decent trade. My clothes were torn and ripped in several places, bruise and scratches covered my whole body. I immediately lifted myself up from the ground, despite the pain nearly paralyzing most of my body. I headed over to Bowser, who, finally fell to the floor after being indented into the wall. "Looks like I got my revenge..." I said, and turned to walk away. Mario flew over to me with a bright smile on his transparent face.

"Luigi, you did it! No, we did it! We got revenge on Bowser! Now, I finally go in peace..."

"What...wait, Mario? Don't leave me now! We have to celebrate!" I shouted, tears forming in my eyes.

"Luigi, I'm not leaving for good, but I won't be able to come down here again...I'll be watchig you from the Star Road," he said in a comforting tone.

Now I was confused, "Hang on, why won't you be able to come back?" I asked.

"Because, I already served my purpose here, and now I get to back up to the Star Road," Mario explained as he began to disappear.

"No! Mario, wait!" I screamed, but was too late. Mario disappeared before my eyes, and I was all alone again. The blazing angel was no more.

**AN: Well, thats it for this story, I hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
